


Demon Derek

by Writer0fstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0fstuff/pseuds/Writer0fstuff
Summary: Derek finds something hidden within his family vault.
Kudos: 4





	Demon Derek

**Author's Note:**

> In the new Justice League Dark movie Superman gets possessed and made into a demon, so I took that theme and used Derek Hale from Teen Wolf in a similar situation. I may do more like this using other characters from different medias since I enjoyed writing these sorts of themes.

Derek held the brass old doorknob in his hand, turning it over to better examine it. He found it hidden under one of the shelves. He had been curious as to why a doorknob of all things was even there to begin with, prompting Derek to search along the walls of the vault, seeing if there was some sort of hidden door that the doorknob connected too.

He didn't have to look for long till he came close to the corner on the back wall of the vault, Derek seeing a hole in the wall and he brings the doorknob up to it, locking it in place. Carefully he turns the doorknob and gently pulls the door hidden on the wall open. He hears the door creak while it's being opened, showing just how old it must be and how no one has used it in many years.

He thinks of contacting Peter, letting his uncle know about the secret door he found before he went in to look and see what was inside the room. Then he thinks better of it, while Peter hasn't done anything to make Derek distrust him, any more than he already did, he still doesn't know if he can fully trust his uncle so he decides to keep this discovery to himself. Walking into the dark room, pulling his phone out and used it as a flashlight till he finds the light switch.

He is a little surprised that the lights work in this room given how old it looks as he walks further in. Smelling how musty the room and yet not seeing much inside the room.

In the center of the room there's a few pedestals lined up in neat rows. Derek curiously eyes them, looking over a few of the old relics he sees resting upon each one.

These must be pretty important if they were stored in a room by themselves and closed off from being easily found. He thought. Important or dangerous he tells himself after the previous thought. His eyes fall onto one relic in particular. A amulet of sorts resting on a faded pillow, the rub gem in the center of it darkened from dust that covers the surface of it's perfectly cut gem.

Derek isn't sure what brings it on, but he is reaching his hand out and grabbing the amulet from the worn out faded pillow it laid upon. Carefully bringing it up to look at it more clearly. His thumb brushes over the front of the amulet, smearing away some of the dust that covered the ruby gemstone. He frowns and focuses his vision on the gem when he swears he saw a small flickering glow coming off it.

He can see his reflection in the gem somewhat, which he thought was a little odd. What made it weirder is that as he stared longer into the amulet's gem, his reflection contorts, shifting into a demonic looking reflection and Derek can hear a echoing deep laugh in his kind which startles him, making him drop the amulet.

Derek tried to recover from his minor jump scare and grab the amulet before it hit the ground, but not even with his werewolf speed could he catch it, his hand just missing it as it hit the ground and the sound of it cracking echoed through his ears.

"Shit." He curses, backing away while plumes of red smoke emerges from the cracks of the amulet. Derek stares at the smoke as it swirls in the air, senses a chilling evil from within it.

This feeling he gets is worse than what he sensed off Stiles when the nogitsune had taken him over. He knows he needs to retreat, to get out of here before something happens, but fear makes Derek frozen in place, staring up at the smoke cloud after it forms into a transparent shadowy figure.

The Shadow and Derek seem to be staring at one another, the Shadow even tilting its head to the side as if studying Derek, which makes Derek shiver under such an intense gaze.

The Shadow then lunges forward, Derek letting out a partial yell in surprise and fear before the rest of the scream is cut off by the Shadow forcing itself into Derek's open mouth. The whites of Derek's eyes turning black as the Shadow enters his mouth, Derek's hands jerking around his neck as he coughs once the last of the Shadow enters inside his mouth.

'At last,' Derek hears a disembodied voice say inside his head.

Derek's body feels as if it is burning from the inside out. The middle of his back between his shoulder blades starts to burn intensely. He can't see it, but his tattoo begins to glow a fiery green, glowing through his shirt. Derek lets out a scream as his triskele tattoo glows, it incarnates Derek's shirt, leaving the werewolf bare chest. Derek begins to pant heavily, his grunts and groans deepening, sounding almost inhuman, he brings his hands up, watching his fingernails lengthen into sharp claws while they turn black.

The tips of his fingers turn a dark shade of red, the red skin tone travels down his fingers, covering his hands and then his forearms, making his pale skin a dark crimson red.

His muscles bulge and swell as his skin turns red, gaining several pounds of solid muscle mass, while his legs pop and crack, growing longer, making Derek several inches taller than he was. His body begins to itch like crazy, dark hairs growing and thickening all over his torso to give Derek a dense hirsute. Derek covers his hands with his face, trying to fight off this possession, growling as his hazel eyes turn alpha red in an attempt to shift into his beta form.

"Foolish wolf, do you think you can fight me off." The same disembodied voice from earlier echoed in Derek's head.

"W-who, are you." Derek grits out. His jaw popping as it shifts, becoming more defined and sharper, his chin bulging out a little before his stubble thickens into a thicker beard. His eyes turns solid black. And then a inhuman fiery red, two more eyes form a few inches down on his forehead, Derek blinking his four eyes,

Derek doesn't get a response, instead he gets this dreadful feeling, his mind growing dull as if he feels his very being pushing aside for something else, something darker to take control of his body. Derek continues to try and fight it off, but the demon's strength is too great for Derek to resist any longer, not even his werewolf abilities are able to help him in the fight off the demon's control and Derek can feel his last ounce of resistance flicker away as he loses control of his body to the demon.

He stands up straight, a grin spreading slowly over his face, a glimpse of longer fangs showing when the demon smiles in triumph over his victory.

"After so many years of being imprisoned in that prison I finally have my freedom." He says, his hands roaming over his muscular body, humming to himself while he relishes in the feel of his hairy large form he corrupted his host into.

"I should thank you Derek, for being such a fool and freeing me, offering me not only a new vessel for me to take control of, but a perfect one at that." He says, he can sense Derek protesting within the back of his mind, but he disregards his voice. Instead he turns around and heads for the door, small embers burning from each step he takes.

He pauses and looks around the vault, his eyes scanning for anything of use before he decides to leave, stepping outside into the fresh air he takes a moment to stand there, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Oh the fun I will have in corrupting these weak humans of this world."


End file.
